


Meant To Be Mine

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Letters, Alternate Universe, Bit Angsty at the end, F/M, I’m sorry, M/M, Tony’s POV, i cried, it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Tony Stark Writes his Soulmate 100 letters throughout his life, some good, some bad, starting at age five all the way until his dying day. The letters tell the journey Tony went on to find his soulmate and the life they lived after.





	1. 1

1\. Dear Soulmate,   
Mommy is making me do this. I think it’s dumb! I’m 5 now and Mommy says that one day a nice girl that I love will like this. I hope you are a boy, because girls are gross and dumb.   
<3 ~Me!! (Age 5)


	2. 2

2\. Dear Soulmate,   
It’s Christmas Eve! I can’t wait for Santa to get here!   
~Age 5


	3. 3

3\. Dear Soulmate,   
I’m 6 now. It’s my birthday Party and instead of eating cake she’s making me write to you. She’s mean.   
~Me Age 6


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Dear Soulmate,  
I got a train for Christmas this year, I didn’t get to play with it until after Church with Grandma. I’m bored with it now. I want a cookie.   
~Christmas Day Age 6


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Dear Soulmate,   
School Sucks!!! I hate it and I hate going. Homework is dumb and why do I hate to do it? Mommy won’t let me stop going. I can’t wait to grow up.   
~Age 7


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Soulmate,  
Mommy and Daddy got me a TV for Christmas! And Santa got me a VHS player! It’s so cool!   
~Me Christmas Day (7)


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Soulmate,   
We moved Today. From Arizona to New York. It’s all Daddy’s fault! He got a new job! And I was just starting to like my school.   
~Me Age 8


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Soulmate,   
Did you know Santa isn’t real? I found the presents in the hall closet today. Though I had a feeling, it was fun to believe. Getting presents is still fun however.   
~Me, Christmas Eve(age8)


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Soulmate,   
I really don’t have much to say right now. I hope your life it better than mine.   
~Me Age 9


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Soulmate,   
Merry Christmas, Dude! My Christmas has been boring. Hope yours was better.  
~Me, Christmas Day(9)


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Soulmate,   
Dude! Guess who’s 10?! It’s me! I’ve reached double digits. Also I’ve make a new friend, finally. His name is Clint. He’s cool.   
~Peace. Me Age 10


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Soulmate,   
Mom and Dad left on a business trip last week and won’t be back until the 17th of January, so Clint came over and is spending the break with me.   
P.s. Happy X-Mas   
~Me, Christmas Day(10)


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Soulmate,   
I’ve started a new school today. I have a locker, which is cool, but Dad made me a cooler one for my room. Clint says hi!   
~Me, Age 11


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Soulmate,   
Another Christmas and Mom and Dad are gone. I’m a bit disappointed that they left again, but Clint and Natasha came over, so it’s not all bad.   
~X-Mas Eve, Age 11


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Soulmate,   
I start testing tomorrow, not that I’m worried, I pass everything, naturally. I’ll be sure and let you know how it goes. Also I hate being 12, it sucks! Why won’t anyone take me seriously?!?   
~Me, Age 12


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Soulmate,   
This Christmas I’m 100% alone. Clint is with his Dad in Arizona, Nat is on Family vacation and Mom and Dad are in Florida. I hope when you’re reading this I’m with you, I never want to let you go.   
~ 2 Days After X-Mas, 12


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Soulmate,   
This is officially my last few days in Jr. High. I start High School in the fall, but at least Clint and Nat are going to the same school. So we have this stupid dance, Mom is making me go, to celebrate our “graduation” to High School. I was thinking of asking Nat, or Clint. As a friend! I’m not gay!   
~Me, Age 13


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Soulmate,   
Mom stayed home this year. It was a nice change to have her home on Christmas.   
~ Christmas Day, 13


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Soulmate,   
High school is literally the worst! I can’t do anything because I’m a freshman and the classes are so slow and I’m bored all the time. I wonder if I already know you. Are you Clint?.... if I’m being honest with myself I have thought about him that way before. I’m not gay though, I like women as well. I’m so confused.   
~Me, 14


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Soulmate,   
Mom went with Dad again. Clint come over last night. I got some comic books.   
~Christmas Day, 14


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Soulmate,   
I’ve decided that I must be Bisexual. It is the only reasonable explanation for why I have wanted to make out with both Clint and Nat. Clint came out as Gay last week. Which is 100% fine. It just meant that if I were to kiss him he would be as grossed out.   
~ Me, 15


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Soulmate,   
Clint kissed me today. We went for a walk in Central Park at about 2:30 AM. I had stopped to tie my shoe and when I stood back up he kissed me. I don’t think I did it right, but we did it a few more times after that. Sorry you probably didn’t want to hear that. Oh, well.   
~Christmas Day, 15


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Soulmate,   
Today is my 16th birthday. I didn’t have a big party, because I’ve been going to those my entire life. It was nice   
~Me, 16


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Soulmate,   
Today I went on my first date. Her name is Pepper. She seams nice.   
~Me, 16


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Soulmate,   
I’ve realized that I haven’t been writing you letters for Valentines Day. Those letters will be following:   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 16


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 5


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 6


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 7


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 8


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 9


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 10


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 11


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 12


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Soulmate,   
Happy Valentines Day Love!   
~Me, 13


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Soulmate,   
Tonight is Prom. Nothing special really. Just a nice dinner with the group then the dance.   
~ Me, 17


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Soulmate,   
It’s Valentine’s Day again. While I am with Pepper I’ve never felt more alone. I hope you never felt this way. I love you.   
~Me, 18


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Soulmate,   
Prom was boring again. Definitely glad I’m finished with this shit. I hate dancing, but if you love it then I’ll make an exception.   
~ Me, 18


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Soulmate,   
Pepper broke up with me today, something about my drinking and not listening. I listen to her, and I don’t drink that often. I do if because I know how to have fun! Whatever it’s her loss I’m fabulous. I was a bit hurt. Ok I was really hurt, I still am. I’m going to go get a drink.   
Me, 18


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Soulmate,   
High school is over! I’m one step closer to being with you and that makes my day every day knowing that one Day I will know you and hold you and love you. Dad and Mom actually showed up for graduation. I know I was surprised too.   
~ Me, 18


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Soulmate,   
College sucks! I never though I would say it, but I miss high school. Clint is halfway across the fucking country and I miss him so much. Nat is in a different damn country. I’m closer to Dad now, I’m not sure if that is a good thing yet. I’ll keep you updated.   
~Me, 18


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Soulmate,   
I bottomed last night, definitely something I could get used too, hurt like hell. I still can’t walk. If you let our children read this I am sooo sorry, please ignore that. If you wanted to know I did it with Bruce, whom I’ve been dating for about 6 months now, you didn’t need to know that. Sorry. I’ll go now.   
~Me, Age 19.5


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Soulmate,   
Bruce let me top this morning, and I have to admit it’s not my cup of tea. If my wife is reading this, I’m so sorry honey. If it’s my husband, than I’m sure you top. Also STOP LETTING OUR CHILDREN READ THESE!! What’s wrong with you!?  
~Me, Age 20


	43. Chapter 43

Dear Soulmate,   
It’s my 21st birthday! Party time!   
~Me, 21


	44. Chapter 44

Dear Tony’s Soulmate,   
This is Clint, his best friend. I wanted to make sure you knew everything that Was going on in his life. Tony was in a really bad wreck 2 days ago. The car flipped and he has a mild concussion, 2 broken ribs and a fractured arm. He’ll be fine though.   
~ Tony’s Best Friend, He’s 21


	45. Chapter 45

Dear Soulmate,   
I was in a wreck 2 weeks ago, I’m fine, healing nicely. The media is all over me, which is always fun.   
~Me 21


	46. Chapter 46

Dear Soulmate,   
Mom stopped by today. I’m more sure what made her bring Dad, but they were both there. It was a short lived visit, Dad had to get back to work. It was nice.   
~Me, 21


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Soulmate,   
Me and Bruce went ice skating today, I fell and almost broke my leg. I don’t like ice skating.   
~ Me, 21


	48. Chapter 48

Dear Soulmate,   
The Yankees won last night, me and Clint went to game. We Used the tickets Dad never uses.   
~Me, 21


	49. Chapter 49

Dear Soulmate,   
It’s my 22nd Birthday. I don’t do much. We went to a bar for drinks. Clint introduced me to his new boyfriend, Phil. He seams nice. I like them together. The bartender was super cute. I think his name was Steve.   
~Me, 22


	50. Chapter 50

Dear Soulmate,   
23 Today. Means I’m one year closer to meeting you. Happy birthday To me!   
~Me, 23


	51. Chapter 51

Dear Soulmate,  
Bruce broke up with me today. He’s going to China to help with sick kids. I’ll miss him, but it means that your not him.   
~ Me, 23


	52. Chapter 52

Dear Soulmate,   
Phil asked Clint to marry him last week. He said yes. I’m going to be a best man. Also I’m going to be an uncle. They just got word that they are getting a baby! Makes me feel a bit lonely. I hope we have children.   
Me, 23


	53. Chapter 53

Dear Soulmate,   
Dad was shot last night, in the chest by an unknown party. He died on the way to the hospital. The funeral is next week.   
~ Me, 23


	54. Chapter 54

Dear Soulmate,   
Dad’s funeral is in a few minutes. I’m not going to inherit the company until I’m 25. The press are hounding me, Mom is hounding me, my tie won’t lie straight and I want to cry, but I can’t because that’s not was a man does, Dad would scold me if he saw me crying. I love you.   
~ Tony, 23


	55. Chapter 55

Dear Soulmate,   
Jessica is graduating high school today. My baby cousin is all grown up. Me, Mom and Clint drove up last night. I haven’t seen Grandma is years


	56. Chapter 56

Hi Tony’s One True Love,   
I’m Jessica, Tony Says Hi too. I hope you and Tony come down more often than he does now, we miss him around here and I’m sure we miss you too.   
~Jess, Tony is 24


	57. Chapter 57

Dear Soulmate,   
Stark Industries is now mine! Mom is proud. I’m nervous.   
~ Tony, 25


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Soulmate,   
I’ve decided to move to California, the company is mostly there at this point and until I decide to move HQ back to NCY I’ll be in Cali. I’ve started packing and honestly I hate moving.   
~ Me, 25


	59. Chapter 59

Dear Soulmate,   
Phil agreed to let Clint road trip with my to a Cali and help me move in!   
~ Love you, 25


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Soulmate,   
We stopped in Colorado and ended up staying for 2 weeks. It’s very hard to get away from my family. Grandma sent me with 3 weeks worth of food to make sure I eat right. If we haven’t seen my family in a while we definitely need to.   
~25


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Soulmate,   
We finally got to Cali, 3 weeks behind schedule mind you. My house is nice but it’s huge and lonely. I don’t know anyone here and I’m completely alone. I hope I find you soon.   
~ Tony, 25


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Soulmate,   
I flew out to New York this week for Mariah’s 2nd birthday. My god daughter is 2!   
~ Me, 26(Holy crap I’m old)


	63. Chapter 63

Dear Soulmate,   
The twins are getting married today, the same day, because they do everything together. Shawn is marrying a girl named Nicole, and Spencer is is marrying a man named Nicholas, they’re twins also.   
~26


	64. Chapter 64

Dear Soulmate,   
Why are my 20 year old cousins getting married before me?! I need a drink.   
~ Me, 26


	65. Chapter 65

Dear Soulmate,   
The ceremonies were beautiful, I was a groomsmen in both and my feet hurt but I’m on my way to the reception anyway.   
~Me, 26


	66. Chapter 66

Dear Soulmate,   
4 drinks In and 6 people have asked me when I’m getting married. Old people are annoying!   
~Love Ya, 26


	67. Chapter 67

Dear Soulmate,   
This bartender is cute. Blond hair and blue eyes. Not to mention he’s from Brooklyn. I kinda like him.   
-Maybe Cute Bartender is You   
Love Tony, 26


	68. Chapter 68

Dear Soulmate,   
I got his number. Score.   
~Tony, 26


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Soulmate,   
Shawn thinks I should stop drinking, his new wife agrees. I don’t like her. Maybe it’s because I’m drunk.   
~Tony, 26


	70. Chapter 70

Dear Soulmate,   
Spencer and Nicholas took me back to my room. They said they loved me, but I need to get some sleep. I’m not tired. Remember I love you.   
~ Tony, 26


	71. Chapter 71

Dear Soulmate,   
Steve found my room, so I assume the wedding is over. He’s in the bathroom at the moment. I’m going to sleep with him. He’s hot and it might go somewhere. Sorry I’m sure you don’t care.   
~Tony, 26


	72. Chapter 72

Dear Soulmate,  
I’m so incredibly sorry for last night, I guess I could just throwaway everything and act like it never happened, but then you wouldn’t get the full story. I’m an alcoholic and depressed and that’s not a good combination. I’m hungover now and my head is killing me. The flight home is quite as hell.   
~A Very Sorry Tony, 26


	73. Chapter 73

Dear Soulmate,   
Steve asked me to marry him. I said yes, how could I not he’s the love of my life?! I now know that you’re the one reading these, Steve. I love you. My forever and always.   
~Future Tony Rodgers-Stark, 29


	74. Chapter 74

Dear Steve,  
I’ve never been more nervous in my life, Clint is having to help my write this Because My hands won’t stop shaking.   
~Tony, 29


	75. Chapter 75

Dear Steve,   
We did it! Steve, we’re married! I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you.   
~Your Loving Husband, Tony, 29


	76. Chapter 76

Dear Steve,   
I can see the way you look at Tony, like he’s the only person in the world. I know you will be good to him. Welcome to my family.   
~Your New Mother-In-Law


	77. Chapter 77

Dear Steve,   
You better not hurt him, Steve Rogers. Tony is my best friend, Me and Phil will find you, don’t break his heart. We’ll see y’all when you love back to NYC  
~Clint.


	78. Chapter 78

Dear Steve,   
Mom died yesterday night. I don’t know how to feel. It hurts so much. She died from cancer. I’m so thankful that you were here to help me.   
~Tony, 30


	79. Chapter 79

Dear Steve,  
I have to plan the funeral. How do you plan a funeral?   
~Tony, 30


	80. Chapter 80

Dear Steve,  
Shawn and Spencer just arrived, their others stayed home with their children. Jessica says hello.  
~Tony, 30


	81. Chapter 81

Dear Steve,   
They buried her about an hour ago, we left early. I couldn’t breathe and the shaking was too much for me to handle. Thank you for helping me through this.   
~Tony, 30


	82. Chapter 82

Dear Steve,   
I love you. I want you to know just how much I love you. Both of my parents are dead now and you’re the only family I have left. I love you. Never forget that.   
~Tony, 30


	83. Chapter 83

Dear Steve,   
We just got home from the hospital with our new daughter. We named her Peggy Maria. She beautiful. Everything I could have asked for. We’re going to be great Dad’s.   
~Tony, 32.


	84. Chapter 84

Dear Steve,   
Peggy wants a little brother for Christmas. I think we could manage that. I’m thinking Peter for his name.  
~Tony, 34


	85. Chapter 85

Dear Steve,   
Peter turned 10 today. Time has flown by. I feel so old Steve.   
~Your Very Old Husband, 45


	86. Chapter 86

Dear Steve,   
Peggy is picking out her first car today. Are we really letting her drive?   
~Tony, 48


	87. Chapter 87

Dear Steve,   
The kids convinced us to take a vacation alone. For some reason we agreed to go to Jamaica for 2 weeks even though I own my own island. We’re leaving a 17 year old Peggy and a 14 year old Peter with Clint and Phil down the road in Stark Tower. Are we insane?! But it does mean I get you to myself.   
~Tony, 49


	88. Chapter 88

Dear Steve,   
Peggy is graduating tomorrow. Time has flow by. It seems like just yesterday we were bringing her home. We raised a smart, beautiful daughter. I’m so proud.   
~Tony, 50


	89. Chapter 89

Dear Steve,   
Peter brought home a boy today for family Christmas. You seem to like him, he seem like an ass to me, to much like me. We’ll see how it goes.   
~Tony, 56


	90. Chapter 90

Dear Steve,   
I finally agreed to let Peggy and Peter take over Stark Industries. We’re retiring to Arizona. Phil and Clint moved there about three years ago, Nat moved there with her husband Bruce, who happens to be my ex from college, and they have a friend named Thor and his significant other. I’m excited but worried. I’m not ready to leave my company. But it’s for the best. It’s time. I love you.   
Tony, 60


	91. Chapter 91

Dear Steve,   
You have the most beautiful smile. It can bring the highest mountains crumbling down. My beautiful Brooklyn boy, how could Bucky ever leave that beautiful smile of yours?   
~Tony


	92. Chapter 92

Dear Steve,   
Have I ever mentioned I could spend an eternity staring into your eyes? They are the most beautiful blue. How have you never gotten tired of my brown eyes? I love you.   
~Tony


	93. Chapter 93

Dear Steve,   
You’re greying, Golden hair is beautiful. Also it smells nice.   
~Tony.


	94. Chapter 94

Dear Steve,   
I asked Clint to describe our relationship, this is what he said:   
“You look at Steve like he created the universe. You talk to him like he will bellow away if you take to loud, and you hold him like he will break if you let go. He loves you more than you could ever know.” Truth? You are my world. You created my world. I love you.   
~Tony


	95. Chapter 95

Dear Steve,   
The way my name rolls off your lips is the most beautiful music. Even if you want to kill me, it still bring chills when you say my name. We never go to bed mad. Most of the time we don’t go to bed.   
~Tony


	96. Chapter 96

Dear Steve,   
Steven Rodgers Stark, my love, my world, my forever. After so many years of happiness we are having to part soon. I’m dying. My liver is failing and the odds of finding a transplant in time is one in a million. At 65 I feel like my life can end and I will Be Happy. You have made my life everything I could have hoped for and more.  
~Tony


	97. Chapter 97

Dear Steve,   
I have always hated hospitals. The doctors estimate I have about a week left if I’m lucky. Peter and Wade are here with their twins, and Peggy is here also. Always remember the perfect family we’ve made.   
~Tony


	98. Chapter 98

Dear Steve,   
Remember when we saved to Turning Page by Sleeping At Last on our third date? You insisted we dance because you loved to dance, and I knew that I couldn’t let that beautiful smile down, so we danced. I never was good at dancing, but you make me feel like I can do anything.   
~Tony


	99. Chapter 99

Dear Steve,   
Our wedding song is The Way You Look Tonight by Sinatra, you adore Sinatra. You looked so beautiful that night, and every night really. “Lovely... Don’t ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? Cause I love you just the way you look tonight.” There is nothing I can do but love you.   
~Tony


	100. Chapter 100

Dear Steve Rodgers-Stark,   
Never change. Stay just as perfect as you are now and have been since the day I met you. I’m not going to be here much longer, Time is a cruel mistress. Take care of the kids for me, tell them how much I love them, even Wade. And don’t you forget how much I love you. You’ve made my life worth living. I love you. I love you more that the sun loved the moon and the stars. Goodnight sweet prince. (I know you love Hamlet. See what I did there?) 

~Tony Rogers-Stark


End file.
